The true you
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Amy se propuso se Amiga de Shadow. Una tarea algo difcil por su temperamento. Pero por cosas de la vida termina enamorada de el. Shadow consigue sacar de sus labios lo que la ha tenido tan inquieta y le pregunta porque. "Porque amo a Shadow?" Lo descubrira? Song-fic one shot SHADAMY!,:D


_**Ya se que diran : Otro one shot? Nahh jajajaja Pues si. Hoy me encuentro inspirada y he creadu otro song fic! Pero este es Shadamy weeeeee ! :DDDDD jajajaja Bueno ya me callo! Los dejo para que disfruten!**_

_**The true you**_

El techo en estos momentos parecia ser la cosa mas interesante del planeta. En estos momentos?Mas bien en las ultimas tres horas. La recamara estaba siendo iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol del dia. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar esto. "Cuanto llevo pensando en esto?" Fruncio su ceño ante el pensamiento y se levanto sin muchos animos para abrir por completo la suave cortina carmin que posaba en su ventana. Abrio los cristales de par en par y suspiro relajada al contemplar el horizonte y sentir la calida brisa de verano que acariciaba su rostro. Sus esmeraldas brillaron con los tonos narajas del nuevo dia que comenzaba y una dulce sonrisa se encontraba en sus labios.

Amy Rose bajaba a preparar una taza de café. Las escaleras rechinaban levemente y las aves a la distancia les acompañaban ; siendo el unico sonido que podia llegar a su audicion. Obsevo el reloj en forma de manzana de su cocina y aquella mueca volvio a aparecer en su rostro. No habia dormido absolutamente nada , pero no se sentia cansada ni somnolienta.

Se sento en su juego de comedor para cuatro personas y saco su celular del bolsillo de su traje. Asi es. Tampoco se cambio al llegar a su casa. Su rutina de colocarse una pijama y dormir habia sido quebrada. "Pecado." Penso sarcastica al desbloquear la pantalla y ver que tenia un mensaje nuevo.

"_**Gracias por ayudar a limpiar. Descansa! Te quiero!"**_

_**-Cream**_

Sonrio levemente y volvio a guardar su telefono. Ese mensaje habia sido enviado hace horas y lo mas probable era que su querida amiga aun estaba durmiendo.

La noche anterior ellas habian hecho una fiesta de piscina en la casa de la conejita; idea de Rouge. Todos estaban alli. Aun podia recordar claramente la escena que encontro al llegar alli.

_**Memories on**_

_Tails estaba salpicando a Cream en medio de la piscina mientras ella reia y le decia que se detuviera. Vector perseguia a Charmie hecho una furia ; penso que era porque lo habia lanzado a la fuerza al agua al ver al cocodrilo chorreando agua por todo su cuerpo. Espio se mantenia hablando con Blaze y Silver en una esquina y Knuckles le gritaba blasfemias a Rouge. Rio ante la tan familiar escena y continuo localizando a todos los presentes. Sonic estaba junto con Sally en unas sillas de playa. La sonrisa divertida del azul y las carcajadas de la ardilla resonaron en sus oidos. Tal vez en otro momento eso le habria hecho un hueco en su corazon , pero esa etapa estaba superada. El ya no era el erizo que ella amaba. Cambio su mirada buscando a alguien en particular. Dio un salto de alegria al ver a quien buscaba : Shadow. _

_**Memories pause**_

Volvio a suspirar pegando sus orejas a su cabeza y sonriendo con tristeza. Observo su cafetera y se percato de que ya habia terminado. La silla solto un grasnido al ser atrastrada. Saco su taza favorita y se sirvio el liquido energetico que reemplazaria las energias que deberia tener luego de dormir ; un efecto que seria temporal. Lo sabia y no le importaba. Odiaba dormir hasta el medio dia y no estaba por cambiarlo.

Preparo unas tostadas con nutella y fresas y volvio a tomar lugar en la mesa. Recargo su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano izquierda al poner su codo en la mesa y dio la primera mordida a su pan. "Porque , Rose?" La pregunta del azabache volvio a su mente. Eso era lo que le habia arrebatado el sueño. La razon por la cual no tenia sus animos energicos y su cara larga. "Cuando sepas la respuesta me hablas de amor." Aquella voz ruda y fria resono como el coro de una cancion que odias pero que te sabes de memoria involuntariamente.( les ha pasado? XD )

Eso habia sido lo ultimo que le habia dicho en toda la fiesta. Se habia marchado a paso firme con aquella actitud arrogante y la habia dejado torturandose con esa pregunta. "Porque amo a Shadow?" No lo sabia. No lo comprendia. Sabia que el pensaba que ella habia regresado su fanatismo enamoradizo. Pero no lo era. Ella lo sabia. Nunca sintio nada asi con Sonic.

_**Memories on**_

_Amy se habia dado cuenta de que ya no sentia nada por Sonic. El dia anterior se habia encontrado con aquel heroe azul que tanto idolatraba pero no sintio lo mismo. Era como si en las dos semanas que el desaparecio en una de sus carreras alrededor del mundo , le habia abierto los ojos. No lo abrazo ni chillo como niña al verlo. Incluso el la miro extraño y le pregunto si se sentia bien. Ella solo le dio una sonrisa sincera , asintio y se marcho._

_Ahora ella se habia topado con la interrogante de que seria su vida ahora sin perseguir al erizo azul. Necesitaba un nuevo 'pasatiempo'. Decidio dar una vuelta por el parque para pensar. Se sento en una banca frente a un lago donde la gente solia alimentar a los patos. Aprecio el panorama con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que podria hacer. Entonces lo vio. Shadow se encontraba recostado en la grama con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza recardas del tronco de un arbol. No habia un alma alrededor de el ; lo vio tan solitario. Aquello la hizo sentir mal. Porque Shadow no tenia amigos? Bueno. Amigos cercanos. Siempre se encontraba solo , sin expresion alguna en su rostro. Esto le prendio el foco. Seria amiga de Shadow the hedgehog!_

"_Eso no sera facil." Penso rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza. " Pero Amy Rose no se rinde ante nada!" Habia encontrado su nuevo pasatiempo. Sonrio complice y se acerco sigilosamente al erizo negro._

_Shadow estaba con sus ojos cerrados y parecia distante , pero ella no se confiaba mucho. Se asomo por detrás de aquel arbol y lo contemplo por unos segundos. O eso penso._

_-Si sigues mirandome de esa forma me haras un hoyo en la cabeza , Rose."_

_Amy dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Shadow dirigirse a ella. No porque habia sido rudo o algo asi. Se sentia avergonzada por haber sido cachada mirandolo._

_-Eh…yo…- Barbuceo mirando al suelo mientras el se paraba frente a ella cruzado de brazos. Estaba roja de la vergüenza._

_-Que quieres?- Cuestiono friamente._

_-Emm…bueno…-Continuo tartamudeando. Que le pasaba? Ella no era timida._

_-No tengo tiempo para esto.- Alzo su rostro al verlo partir y corrio para alcanzarlo._

_-Espera!_

_-Que?- La vio con irritacion._

_-Es que bueno. Yo te vi aquí solo y queria…_

_-No.- La interrumpio bruscamente._

_-No?- Alzo una ceja al verlo confundida._

_-No necesito tu lastima ni la de nadie.- Su arrogancia hizo acto de presencia antes de sacar su esmeralda y desaparecer ante sus ojos._

_**Memories pause**_

Sonrio ante la memoria. Habia sido muy dificil aquella tarea de ser su amiga ; y sobretodo bochornosa. Pero poco a poco ella fue acercandose mas y mas a el. Nunca penso que alguien lograra ser mas terco que Sonic. Pero Shadow parecia superarlo hasta en eso. Rio al reconocerlo.

Subio a su recamara para lavar sus dientes y rostro. Retiro su ropa y decidio tomar una ducha. El agua era caliente y agradable al tacto. Aplico shampoo en sus puas y luego las enjuago. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo el agua despojarla de el espumeante liquido y sonrio.

_**Memories on**_

_Finalmente se habia acercado a el y este no desaparecio segundos despues. El , aunque no lo reconociera , la concideraba su amiga. Luego de semanas con ella pisando sus talones tratando de conocerlo ; quien no se rinde? _

_Comia helado en la misma banca en la que se habia propuesto ser su amiga. "Mision completada." Penso orgullosa al ver al erizo negro a su lado._

_-No me gusta cuando sonries asi.- La vio con desconfianza._

_-Por?- Se giro para verlo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Porque : O planeas algo , o ya has logrado tu cometido.- Alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos al verla actuando como niña inocente._

_-Me conoces bien.- Su sonrisa se amplio y le guiño un ojo._

_-Y , cual es el caso?_

_-Importa?- Se encogio de hombros y le aparto la mirada para continuar con su postre._

_-No. A menos que tenga que ver conmigo.- Estudio sus movimientos frunciendo su ceño._

_-Pues si.- Volvio a encogerce de hombros sin mirarlo._

_-Piensas compartir?_

_-No. Es mi helado!- Chillo alejando el dulce lejos con su actitud de niña._

_-Me refiero a lo que estas pensando , Rose.- Rodo sus ojos al notar la actitud de su nueva amiga. _

_-Ahhh…-Se calmo pero continuo viendolo con sus ojos entrecerrados._

_-Rose._

_-jajajajaj! Esta bien.- Se giro ante el volviendose raramente seria.- Recordaba el dia en que me propuse ser tu amiga. Estaba en esta misma banca cuando te vi a la distancia. Y ironicamente estas sentado aquí conmigo siendo mi amigo.- Respondio con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos._

_-Quien dice que somos amigos?- Arqueo una ceja y volvio a cruzarse de brazos._

_-No lo somos?- Lo vio con tristeza sintiendose algo dolida._

_-No.- Respondio friamente apartando su mirada._

_-Pero…_

_-No._

_-Porque?- Chillo con desilusion intentando no llorar._

_-Porque no quiero que seas mi amiga!- Se levanto bruscamente ya irritado por la situacion y comenzo a caminar lejos de ella._

_-Shadow!- Se levanto apresurada buscando alcanzarlo. Era increible lo rapido que el podia caminar._

_-Podrias dejarme en paz?- Se giro de golpe obligandola a frenar antes de chocar con el. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y por primera vez la vio atemorizada. El arrepentimiento no tardo en hacer acto de presencia y sintio una gran presion en su pecho al verla retroceder y bajar la cabeza. No paso mucho hasta que un sollozo llego a sus oidos. Su semblante se suavizo repentinamente.- Rose , lo…_

_-Que tengo de malo?- Lo interrumpio alzando la vista. Lagrimas humedecian su rostro y su alegria anterior habia desaparecido por completo._

_Suspiro.-No tienes nada de malo.- fijo su vista en otra direccion , no podiendo soportar verla tan indefensa. _

_-Entonces porque no quieres que sea tu amiga?-Sonrio tristemente mirando a sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos._

_-No quiero amigos. No puedo encariñarme con nadie.-Suspiro derrotado con un dejo de tristeza._

_Ella fruncio su ceño ante aquella respuesta. El ahora estaba con su mirada perdida en el atardecer que ahora bañaba el cielo de carmin y naranja. Respiro profundo , se armo de valor y sin previo aviso lo abrazo. Lo sintio tensarse ante su tacto , pero no la alejo bruscamente como ella esperaba. No le correspondio el abrazo pero lo escucho suspirar y luego el peso de su cabeza sobre la suya._

_-No tienes porque temer sentir algo por alguien. La soledad no te traera nada bueno de igual forma.- Susurro mas animada aunque no rebozando de alegria._

_-No lo entiendes.- Podia percibir el dolor en aquella frase._

_-Si. Si te entiendo. Tienes miedo de acercarte a alguien y luego perder a esa persona.- Rompio el abrazo mirandolo a los ojos. Contemplo como aquella mirada indiferente se habia borrado ; estaba totalmente expuesto. Shadow no era el ser incensible y peligroso que todos pensaban._

_-Amy._

_-No! No te voy a dejar solo. Tu eres mi amigo aunque tu no me concideres tu amiga. No pienso dejarte solo asi que a menos que puedas mudarte a otro planeta , acostumbrate a mi presencia!- Advirtio con firmeza viendolo a los ojos._

_-Si algo te pasa…_

_-No me pasara nada , Shadow.- Sonrio con dulzura. Su corazon habia comenzado a palpitar con velocidad. Shadow se preocupaba por ella?- Se cuidarme perfectamente. Y si pasara algo , se que tu me protegeras._

_-Como estas tan segura de que no te fallare?- La volteo a ver alfin. Se mantenia serio pero no parecia molesto ni mucho menos._

_-jajajajaja! Bromeas , cierto?-No pudo evitar reir ante aquella ridicula pregunta._

_-Te parezco alguien que bromee?- Arqueo una ceja. La irritacion volvia sin ser invitada._

_-En lo absoluto jajajaja.-Sonrio ampliamente viendolo a los ojos. _

_-…- "Ok, Amy. Habla antes de que desintegre con la mirada."_

_-Donde esta el erizo arrogante que conozco?- Coloco sus manos en sus caderas y lo vio divertida alzando una ceja._

_-Y eso que tiene que ver?- Fruncio su ceño._

_-Que tu todo el tiempo andas con : Soy la forma de vida perfecta. No puedes contra mi. No puedes ganarme. Soy mejor que el Fak…- La pesima actuacion de Amy fue callada por la mano de Shadow._

_-Ya entendi.-Mostro una leve sonrisa antes de rodar sus ojos y quitar su mano._

_-Amigos?- Le extendio su mano para hacerlo oficial. El azabache miro su mano un par de segundos antes de asintir y estrecharle su mano._

_-Amigos.- Pero cuando iba a soltar su mano ella lo sorprendio con un gran abrazo. Ya no abrazaba de manera axfisiante pero igual y lo habia sorprendido._

_-Los amigos no rechazan los abrazos.- Susurro sin mirarlo mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho blanquecino._

_Miro a todos lados asegurandose de que nadie lo veria y luego de soltar una gran bocanada de aire , la abrazo._

_**Memories pause**_

Salio de su ducha y se vistio comoda. Arreglo su cabello y tomo una libreta de apuntes que posaba en una de sus mesas de noche con un marcador purpura.

Salio de su casa en silencio y llego hasta aquel parque en el que solia encontrarse con el cuando eran amigos. "Eramos…" Penso con pesar sentandose en la banca que tantos recuerdos le traian. "Aquí estoy otra vez. Me propuse ser tu amiga , lo consegui , me enamore y te perdi."

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al sentir aquella tormenta de emociones en su interior. Le dolia cuando su corazon latia y su pecho le quemaba. Su estomago estaba medio revuelto y tenia un leve nudo en la garganta. Se limpio la gota salada descarrilada y suspiro antes de abrir aquella libreta de apuntes. Observo todos los garabatos que habia hecho esa madrugada intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Tomo aquel marcador y busco una pagina en blanco. La observo unos segundos ; estos se convirtieron en minutos y luego paso media hora y ella se encontraba en blanco. "Porque? Porque tengo que tener una maldita razon para amarlo? Porque no basta con saber que es perfecto para mi incluso con su defectos?" Suspiro nuevamente luego de terminar de escribir. Tiro de sus puas desesperadamente y subio su cabeza arriba de manera dramatica.

Pero una gran rafaga de viendo la hizo tensarse. Aquella aroma tan peculiar que ella habia aprendido a amar esos ultimos meses. Esto le estuvo extraño y decidio hacer caso omiso. El ya no iba alli ; sabiendo que podria encontrarse con ella.

_**Memories on**_

_Habia pasado un mes y medio deste que habian sellado su amistado con aquel abrazo. Todos los dias se encontraban alli a hablar , permanecer en silencio y a planear salir a algun lado ; todo dependia del humor del azabache._

_Amy caminaba alegremente. Su corazon latia con intensidad al saber que se encontraria con su querido amigo. "Amigo…" Aquel pensamiento cambio su animo. No sabia porque pero no le agradaba aquel termino. No era que no queria ser su amiga ; ella queria algo mas. Lo sabia y no queria pensar en aquello. Incluso el le habia cuestionado su comportamiento tan… no ella._

_Y era que ella podia estar riendo alegremente y de la nada se quedaba seria. Sus animos eran irregulares y lo odiaba. Amaba y odiaba estar con el. Amaba y odiaba el estar pensando en el._

_Habia llegado en silencio. Se habia sentado a su lado y no habia pronunciado palabra alguna. Se mantenia sumergida en sus pensamientos. Y , no era que el amaba hablar sin parar ; no. Pero se sentia intrigado y , debia reconocer que incomodo por esa actitud._

_-Me diras alfin que te tiene tan pensativa y bipolar?- Amy se sobresalto al escucharlo hablar y el podria jurar que trago pesado antes de girarse para responder._

_-De…de que hablas?- Sonrio falsamente sin verlo a los ojos._

_-No juegues eso conmigo , Rose. No estas siendo tu misma estos dias y me preocupa.- Relajo su semblante y sus ojos brillaron con la mas sincera preocupacion._

_-No me pasa nada malo. Enserio.- Sonrio dulcemente intentando calmar a su amigo._

_-Sea malo o no , quiero saber.- Se cruzo de brazos y la miro con seriedad. Ella hablaria de una forma u otra. Entonces vio como sus orejas se plegaban a su cabeza y su sonrisa desaparecia.- Acaso el Faker…_

_-Que? No! No tiene nada que ver con el.- Nego rapidamente. Sabia que Shadow le daria una paliza a Sonic de haberle hecho algo.- Es…es alguien mas…-susurro derrotada._

_-Quien?- Arqueo una ceja y su mirada se oscurecio._

_-Importa?- Pregunto nerviosa rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza._

_-Importa si te ha hecho algo.- Puntualizo sintiendo que estaba llegando al borde de su paciencia._

_-No me ha hecho nada. Ese es el problema.-Penso en voz alta mirando a su regazo._

_-Que?- Eso solo logro confundirlo mas._

_-Solo olvidalo si?- Sonrio suplicante mirandolo a los ojos._

_ -No._

_-Pero…_

_-Sin peros._

_-Eres imposible!- Se halo sus puas con desesperacion._

_-Aprendi de la mejor.- Sonrio con prepotencia._

_-Humph!- Lo imito cruzandose de brazos._

_-Muy graciosa._

_-jajajajaja!_

_-No lograras safarte del tema.- Le advirtio cortando sus risas._

_-No puedo…-susurro con tristeza._

_-Porque es tan dificil?- Elevo la voz al haber perdido la paciencia y se paro de la banca enfrentandola._

_-Porque eres tu!- Grito con sus ojos cerrados , no deseando ver la reaccion de Shadow._

_-Yo? Que te hize? O mas bien que quieres que yo haga que no he hecho?- Se sintio ofendido al escuchar que el era el causante de lo que la agobiaba y se comenzo a molestar._

_-Nada!- Se paro para caminar y salir de alli pero el agarre de el en su brazo la detuvo._

_-No! No te iras sin explicarme!- La giro para que lo enfrentara y la vio directo a los ojos con molestia._

_-Te amo!- Exclamo con sus ojos llorosos._

_Shadow abrio sus ojos como plato al escuchar aquella confesion. Todo rastro de molestia o irritacion desaparecio de su rostro y solto su agarre involuntariamente. Sintio que le quemaba el pecho y su respiracion y pulso se volvieron erraticos. "Me ama?" Penso frunciendo su ceño exageradamente y mirando en otra direccion._

_Amy al notar aquella reaccion , limpio sus lagrimas y espero un momento buscando sus ojos. Pero era como si el estuviera ausente ; no decia nada. Suspiro con pesar antes de girar sobre sus pasos y continuar caminando en direccion a su casa._

_-Porque?-Escucho su voz grave y se detuvo sin voltearse a verlo. Era extraño, pero el sonaba demasiado emotivo. "Ahora quien no actua como es?" Penso ironica._

_-Porque , que?-Inquirio confundida viendolo sobre su hombro._

_-Porque me amas?- Intriga e ilusion. Eso era lo que ella podia reconocer en su voz , pero sus ojos reflejaban otro sentimiento que no logro descifrar ; sorpresa tal vez?_

_-Tengo que tener una razon?- Se cruzo de brazos y lo observo con desconcierto._

_-Si. La tienes que tener. Uno no ama sin razon.- Shadow sacudio su cabeza y aquella mascara de intiferencia volvio a sus facciones._

_-Yo…no se porque…- bajo su cabeza y sus dedos se volvieron la cosa mas interesante en ese momento._

_-Entonces no es amor.- Aclaro con frialdad penetrandola con sus orbes rojas._

_-Lo es! Yo t…_

_-Entonces responde. Porque?- Di un paso alfrente y estudio sus movimientos. _

_-No lo se!- Chillo frustrada cerrando sus ojos con fuerza._

_-Haz cruzado la raya , Amy. Se suponia que deberias ser mi AMIGA.- Coloco enfasis en la ultima palabra y se podia detectar algo de arrogancia en su tono._

_-Lo soy. Yo…_

_-Dices que me amas. Acaso solo me AMAS como AMIGO?- La rodeo mientras hablaba despectiva y arrogantemente. Hiriendola con cada una de sus palabras._

_-Si! Te AMO como AMIGO pero tambien lo hago como mujer.- Imito la forma de hablar de Shadow al sentirse molesta por su actitud._

_-Tsk! Mujer? Eres una Niña!- Freno frente a ella y la mirodientes con superioridad. Entonces su cara fue virada por el impacto de la mano de Amy en su mejilla ; lo habia abofeteado. Empuño sus manos con fuerza y apreto sus dientes , sintiendo que perdia el control._

_Amy abrio la boca y sus ojos denotaron el dolor y ofenza que habian provocado sus hirientes palabras. Pronto las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y amenazaba con irrumpir en llantos._

_-Nuestra amistad se ha terminado!- Grito iracunda. Se volteo y corrio tan fuerte como sus pies se lo permitieron._

_Fue cuando escucho aquella frase y la vio partir , que Shadow pudo reaccionar. Su cuerpo se relajo y su ira fue suplantada por dolor y arrepentimiento. Hace minutos atrás el habia pensado en partirle la cara al malnacido que la estaba haciendo sentir mal. Hace unos minutos atrás el habia dado lo que fuera porque ella volviera a sonreir. Ahora? Se sentia hipocrita ante el pensamiento. Le habia hablado de la manera mas hiriente y fria que habia podido. La humillo , provoco que llorara y acabo con la amistad con la que ella habia luchado tanto para obtener ; y la unica que tenia valor para el._

_**Memories pause**_

Otra lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Odiaba recordar aquel momento. Y cada vez que lo hacia , los peores sentimientos la embargaban. "NO. Yo no estoy aquí para eso. No perdi el sueño para terminar como la victima!"

Relajo su semblante y miro al horizonte. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Alli estaba el, justo en el arbol en el que lo diviso el dia que todo habia comenzado. Sonrio con tristeza y volvio a mirar su cuaderno.

_**Memories on**_

_Habia pasado una semana luego del incidente. No habia salido de casa hasta entonces, pero ya estaba harta de estar encerrada. Asi que ahora caminaba en direccion contraria al parque. Penso que un rato con Tails y Sonic le ayudaria a distraerse. Error._

_-Hola chicos!- Saludo animada entrando al taller del zorrito. Pero su sonrisa se esfumo al notar la presencia de la persona que estaba evitando ver. "Maldision!" _

_Entonces ojos jade se toparon con los carmin de Shadow. Se mantenia sentado en una silla al fondo de la habitacion con sus brazos cruzados. Amy aparto la mirada y busco a alguno de sus otros amigos. Pero no los vio. Tampoco escucho a nadie en todo el lugar._

_La tension se podia cortar con un cuchillo en aquel ambiente tan pesado. Resoplo irritada y giro sobre sus pasos para salir por donde mismo habia entrado._

_-Espera.- El llamado de Shadow le causo escalofrios , su cuerpo se tenso y comenzo a sudar frio._

_-Que?- Se volteo viendolo con molestia._

_Shadow se paro de su asiento y camino lentamente en su direccion. Lo notaba sereno , pero se mantenia con su actitud molesta._

_-Bajale a tu teatrito. Se que enrealidad estas destruida por dentro…-se detuvo para respirar y vio como su actitud se quebraba frente a el y sus ojos se humedecian.-…y lo siento._

_Si su disculpa la habia sorprendido , lo que hizo a continuacion boto la pelota. Shadow la habia agarrado sutilmente y habia rodeado su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos. La estaba abrazando! Nunca. Jamas , en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo , el habia hecho tal muestra de cariño. _

_Su corazon latio a mil por segundo y sentia una emocion que nunca habia experimentado , jamas! Reacciono un par de segundos luego y lo abrazo , apretando su rostro contra su pecho y oliendo aquel perfume que tanto habia extrañado. _

_Shadow rompio el abrazo lentamente y tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligandola a verlo a los ojos.- Pero no podemos seguir siendo amigos.- Completo seriamente antes de soltarla y caminar a la salida._

_Amy no dijo nada. Permanecion en silencio sintiendose sola y vacia. Sus lagrimas corrieron nuevamente y al recordar lo ultimo que el habia dicho , reacciono y corrio para alcanzarlo._

_-Espera!- Grito apresurada alcanzandolo frente a la casa de Tails. Lo vio detenerse y mirarla sobre su hombro.-Porque no?- Hablo timidamente frenando detrás de el._

_-Porque estas confundida.- Se giro cruzado de brazos y le dedico una media sonrisa torcida._

_-No estoy confundida. Se perfectamente lo que siento._

_-Entonces responde mi pregunta.- la observo fijamente a los ojos.-Porque sientes eso por mi?- Agrego seriamente._

_Amy bajo la cabeza y suspiro derrotada.- Si respondo eso , volveras a ser mi amigo?_

_-No respondas con una pregunta ,Rose.- Nego desaprobatoriamente arqueando una ceja._

_-Aun no tengo una respuesta._

_-Entonces hablaremos cuando la tengas.- Dio por terminada la conversacion y volvio a desaparecer ante sus ojos. _

_**Memories pause**_

No habia vuelto a hablar con el desde entonces. Solo aquellas palabras que cruzaron en la fiesta del dia anterior y ella se habia propuesto descubrir aquella enigma que los mantenia separados. " El amor es tan complicado." Bajo su mirada a su libreta pero sus ojos miraban en direccion a donde Shadow aun se mantenia. Sabia que el no se marcharia de alli mientras ella no se acercara. "Luche mucho por nuestra amistad y no es momento de rendirme." Sonrio de medio lado y leyo sus apuntes. Entonces una gran sonrisa se poso en sus labios al leer la ultima frase. "…Defectos!"

-Eso es!

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Se encontraba recostado con sus ojos cerrados. Intentaba relajarse , pero desde que se percato de la presencia de Amy no pudo evitar observarla de rato en rato. "Solo relajate." Se decia a si mismo respirando profundo.

Pero cuando su mente por fin se habia quedado en blanco , un chillido infantil resono en sus orejas. En otro momento se habria irritado , pero lo cierto es que ya estaba acostumbrado y al haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que vio o escucho una reaccion en ella como esa , no pudo evitar sonreir.

Abrio uno de sus ojos y vio como esta abrazaba una especie de libreta y saltaba con entusiasmo y alegria. " Esa es la Rose que yo conozco." termino de abrir sus ojos y contemplo como ella corria lejos del alcanze de su vista. "No , Shadow. No la seguiras." Nego con su cabeza antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y tratar de descansar.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Regreso al parque unas horas mas tarde. Estaba oscureciendo pero no le importaba , igual y el parque no estaba lejos de su casa. Tarareaba melodiosamente mientras se aferraba con todo su ser a su piano portatil.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la banca y freno de golpe al percatarse de que no habiha planeado todo al pie de la letra.- Como me acercare a el sin que Shadow huya de mi?- Hizo una mueca de deshagrado al notar aquel pequeño problema.

-Porque huiria de ti?- Perfecto! Aquel sentimiento de escalofrios y sudor frio habian vuelto aparecer al escuchar la voz grave de Shadow a sus espaldas resonar de manera desconfiada.

Se giro levemente con una sonrisa nerviosa y lo vio a los ojos.- Jejeje…emm , hola?

Shadow arqueo una ceja , la observo de arribabajo y se cruzo de brazos.-Y bien?

-Esto no ha sido una buena idea.- Hablo por lo bajo antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse , pero el agarre de el azabache la detuvo.

-Que planeabas?- Sus expresiones se suavisaron al tenerla frente a frente y no pudo evitar mirar al instrumento que Amy sujetaba con tanto afan.

-Iba a responderte…-Sonrio con tristeza soltandose de su agarre y mirando al suelo apenada.

-Y que te hizo cambiar de opinion?

-Me di cuenta que lo haria de una manera estupida.- Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras recordaba su plan.

Shadow tomo el techado lentamente y la guio a que se sentara junto a el en la banca. Amy no dijo nada , pero tampoco se rehuso. Miraba su ragazo y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Llevo medio mes esperando tu respuesta , Rose. Y jamas pensaria que tu respuesta sea estupida.- Aclaro serenamente mientras le extendia el instrumento.

-Enserio la estas esperando?- Lo vio algo sorprendida. El solo asintio.-Bien. Aquí voy…

Amy trono sus dedos y encendio el teclado. Apreto un par de teclas calentando un poco mientras Shadow la observaba con atension.

Una tonada dulce y melodiosa salio del instrumento al Amy comenzar a tocar. Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo , recordando todas y cada una de las palabras que habiha pensado he escrito.- Asi que deseas saber porque te amo. Quieres que yo comprenda mis sentimientos y este segura de lo que siento antes de continuar con nuestro camino. Es ironico sabes? Eres reconocido por ser intimidante y rudo , perfecto y sin corazon. Alguien tan poderoso que no siente la necesidad de compañía porque ningun ser podria igualar tu categoria; seria inferior. La forma de vida perfecta , el lobo solitario.-Sonrio ante esto mientras continuaba tocando con sus ojos cerrados.- Pero…lo cierto es que hasta tu tienes tus debilidades y fallas. Tienes tantas imperfecciones ocultas bajo esa armadura de acero que no puedo creer como no me habia dado cuenta. Yo he tenido el privilegio de verte expuesto sin tu saberlo. Conocer ese corazon blando y puro que ninguno de los que te critica podria llegar a tener. Admirar tu verdadero rostro debajo de esa mascara inespresiva. Te has abierto a mi y yo he aprendido a amarte por eso. Si , acepto que tu atractivo es increible y que tu rudeza me ha hecho derretirme en ocaciones.- Rio negando levemente.

Entonces la musica de volvio mas brillante y Amy comenzo a cantar.

_Nunca me rendire contigo_

_He visto quien realmente eres_

_Incluso si tu no lo has hecho , yo si_

_Lo hare_

_Nunca me rendire contigo_

_He visto quien realmente eres_

_Incluso si tu no lo has hecho , yo si_

_Lo hare_

_Te enseñare el camino a seguir_

_Te mantendre seguro hasta mañana_

_Y alejare lejos tu dolor_

_He visto quien realmente eres_

_Incluso si tu no lo has hecho , yo si_

_Y si tu eres el que corre y corre_

_Yo sere quien corra y corra tambien_

_Y si tu eres el que corre y corre_

_Yo sere quien corra y corra tambien_

_Nunca me rendire contigo_

_He visto quien realmente eres_

_Incluso si tu no lo has hecho , yo si_

_Y parece como si te conociera de siempre_

_Te mantendre asalvo por una noche mas_

_Necesito que sepas que todo esta bien_

_Que he visto quien realmente eres_

_Incluso si tu no lo has hecho , yo si…_

Amy termino de tocar y suspiro antes de abrir sus ojos. Elevo su rostro y noto que ya se habia hecho de noche y que las estrellas alumbraban el firmamento junto con la luna. Agudizo su audicion al no percibir ninguna respuesta por el azabache. Se giro con temor y vio que el se mantenia con sus ojos cerrados. Estudio su rostro y no logro visualizar aquella arruga entre sus ojos. Se veia tan apacible que podria jurar que estaba dormido. "Que esta pensando?"

Entonces vio con una media sonrisa aparecia al tiempo que el abria sus ojos. La rosada giro su cabeza en señal de confusion y este solto una leve carcajada negando con la cabeza. "Shadow esta riendo?" No pudo evitar sonreir al escucharlo reir por primera vez. "Soy yo la causante?"

Pero antes de que abriera su boca para hablar , sintio como las manos de este agarraban su rostro. Se tenso al sentir como su dedo pulgar acaricio su mejilla y el poco a poco acercaba su rostro al de ella. Imnotizada por sus grandes ojos carmesi , se dejo llevar. Los ojos de ambos se cerraron lentamente y finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto fisico. La sonrisa de Shadow se perdio en medio de aquel dulce beso y Amy suspiro correspondiendo aquella nueva muestra de afecto que el le entregaba.

Ambos se separaron en busqueda de oxigeno , pero solo lo suficiente para que sus frentes se mantuvieran manos de Shadow aun sostenian su rostro mientras que las de ellas se encontraban enlazadas detrás de su cuello. Ambos se vieron a los ojos con una media sonrisa , hasta que Amy rompio el silencio alfin.

-Significa que somos amigos otravez?- Inquirio timidamente mordiendose el labio inferior.

-No.-Shadow nego levemente sin borrar aquella media sonrisa de su rostro.

-Pero yo crei que…

-Crees que pasamos todo esto solo para terminar solo como amigos?- Arqueo una ceja y solto su rostro lentamente. Agarro las manos de la rosada y las apreto con suavidad mientras ambos las observaban.- Te amo , Rose.-Confeso volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

Los ojos de Amy se humedecieron una vez mas , pero ahora era por felicidad. El erizo que amaba correspondia sus sentimientos? Sonrio alegre ante la confesion. Pero su sonrisa se transformo en una juguetona. Shadow fruncio su ceño al ver aquella reaccion.

-Porque?- Hablo la rosada sin dejar de sonreir.

Shadow volvio a reir al escucharla. Amy Rose no se queda con nada de nadie , cierto?- Te amo , porque has sacado lo mejor de mi sin yo darme cuenta.- Respondio simplemente sonriendo de medio lado.

-Awwww no se vale! Yo hasta te he cantado! Jajajaja- Bromeo divertida recostandose en el hombro de Shadow.

-Jumph. Entonces quieres esperar medio mes para que te de una respuesta mas amplia?- Ofrecio rodeando su cadera con una mano y atrayendola mas a el.

-Mmm…Que tal si mejor me lo demuestras?-Alzo la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Hecho.- Asintio antes de usar su mano libre para elevar mas el rostro de Amy y poder besarla una vez mas.

_**FIN**_

_**Que les parecio? Algo largo para un one shot cierto? Jajajaja bueno no lo pude evitar. Ando inspirada! Por si desean saber , la cancion que utilize es : The true you de Three days grace! Y bueno espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo! Pase unas buenas seis horas escribiendolo asi que no sean malos y almenos dejenme saber lo que piensan con un review xD Y bueno! Ya me despido! Nos leeremos pronto! ( En otro de mis fics xD) Los quiero! Chao! :D**_


End file.
